gundam_aeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinn Asuka
Shinn Asuka is the protagonist of Gundam SEED Destiny: Aeon. He first serves as an anti-hero to Kira Yamato, but as the series progresses, he sides with him and fights with the Clyne Faction. Personality and Capabilities He is impulsive, stubborn, hot tempered, and sometimes acts arrogant even towards his superior officers. Shinn has also shown to act on his own feelings, this sometimes put him in odds with his superior officers. Witnessing his family's death right before his eyes has, had a traumatic effect on Shinn's life. However, during flashbacks of his past he was shown to be a very cheerful person, showing how much he changes through this tragedy. He still deeply saddened by the world's cruel actions and all the people that have died in his life; despite his conflicted emotions, he fights for wanting to change the world for the better. Shinn was depicted to be a well trained pilot with high team-oriented combat capabilities in the beginning of the series where he was able to, with the support of Athrun Zala and later Rey Za Burrel and Lunamaria Hawke, fend of the three stolen Gundams. Shinn was honored with FAITH title after he was able to take down the Freedom, showing his skill progression. With well thought out strategies and team-work he is also able to fight almost on par with experienced pilots from the last war such as Kira and Athrun, and as the Second War goes on his skills constantly improve. Cosmic Era 73 Before GSD Shinn lives with his parents and his younger sister in the neutral country of ORB Union, but the Earth Alliance Forces attacks Orb on June 15. Only Shinn survives when his family is caught in a crossfire between the GAT-X131 Calamity and the ZGMF-X10A Freedom mobile suits Shinn watches in horror of the death of his family and cries in anguish, though it is not clear whether the Calamity or the Freedom was responsible for the explosion that kills Shinn's family. Shinn blames Orb’s rulers, the Athhas, for his family’s deaths, Orb soldier Captain Todaka then takes care of Shinn and later sends him to the PLANTs, where he joins ZAFT and graduates as one of the top students in his class as a "ZAFT Red". After graduation, Shinn is assigned to pilot ZAFT's ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam, and is stationed aboard the battleship Minerva under the command of Talia Gladys along with former military academy classmates and friends Rey Za Burrel, Vino Dupre, Lunamaria Hawke, Meyrin Hawke, and Yolan Kent. Armory One Incident The Extended pilots of the Earth Alliance's special forces team, Phantom Pain - Sting Oakley, Stella Loussier, and Auel Neider - infiltrate Armory One and steal three ZAFT prototype mobile suits, the ZGMF-X24S Chaos, ZGMF-X88S Gaia, and ZGMF-X31S Abyss. At first, Shinn fights them single-handedly with his ZGMF-X56S Impulse, but the three Extendeds overpower him until Athrun Zala intervenes with a ZAKU Warrior, saving Shinn. Athrun then withdraws because Cagalli Yula Athha, who he is protecting, incurs a head injury during the fight. Rey Za Burrel assists Shinn as he tries to recover the stolen mobile suits, but the Extendeds retreat outside the colony and back to the Mirage Colloid-cloaked Earth Alliance battleship Girty Lue. Neo Roanoke provides cover for the Extendeds, fighting both Shinn and Rey with his GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam. Break the World Eventually, Shinn and Rey are ordered to fall back to the Minerva. On board, Shinn is shocked to learn that Athrun had saved him from the Extendeds. He also is irritated to learn that Cagalli is on board as well, for he blames his family's deaths on her father, Uzumi Nara Athha, and he shows this readily in Cagalli's presence. The Minerva is ordered to aid the Joule Team with the demolition of Junius Seven, which is on a collision course with Earth. This is caused by a rogue ZAFT force that supports the late Patrick Zala. The Minerva pilots, the Joule team, and Athrun kill the terrorists and drive off the Extendeds, but only partly succeed in their demolition efforts. During re-entry, Shinn saves Athrun, whose heavily damaged mobile suit was in danger of being destroyed. Ambush at Orb After returning Cagalli and Athrun to Orb, the Minerva is station at Orb for repairs during this time Shinn goes to visit the place where his family died at Orb's memorial he then meets Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne without knowing who they are. During the confrontation Shinn and Kira talk only to have Shinn telling Kira that no matter what happiness there is, people will destroy it again. The Minerva then leaves quickly because Orb is about to join the Earth Alliance Forces. Yuna Roma Seiran and his father plan to offer them to the Earth Alliance fleet waiting outside Orb territory, and Yuna deploys the Orb fleet to prevent the Minerva from reentering Orb. Because of an unexpected fight, Minerva is severely damaged and is also in a downside situation. With the Impulse, Shinn battles the massive mobile armor YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah created by the Earth Alliance Forces. However due to its new technology, the Impulse runs out of energy. With rage and anger, thinking that he has to still avenge his family, Shinn awakens Seed Mode for the first time. Using SEED Mode, Shinn saves the Minerva and also destroys nearly every Earth Alliance Ship. Shinn starts to be recognized by enemies and starts to become a ZAFT Ace. Indian Ocean and the Battle of Gulnahan En route to the Black Sea, the Minerva is joined by Athrun Zala in his ZGMF-X09RE Justice Gundam RE. Athrun has re-enlisted into ZAFT as a member of FAITH, which surprises Shinn not knowing Athrun's history as a ZAFT Hero. As they fly over the Indian Ocean, they are attacked by Phantom Pain again. While fighting the Gaia, Shinn discovers that the Earth Alliance is forcing civilians to work on their secret military base. Earth Alliance soldiers fire on civilians who are trying to escape, which made Shinn attack and kill the soldiers, and freeing the civilians instead of following orders. Afterwards, Athrun reprimands him with a slap in the face for disobeying orders. Later, Athrun assigns the key part in breaking through an Earth Alliance fortification at the Battle of Gulnahan to Shinn. When the Minerva arrives at Diocuia, Shinn meets chairman Gilbert Durandal, who awards him the Order of the Nebula medal and tells Shinn about the secret society LOGOS, an organization that Durandal says is behind war. Meeting Stella Loussier and Flay Allster While stationed in Diocuia, Shinn saves Stella Loussier and Flay Allster from drowning after they fall from a cliff and into the water. Stella becomes frantic when Shinn yells at her for being careless, asking her "Are you trying to die, you twit?!" Stella panicked when Shinn accidentally said her block word, "die", Shinn tries to assure Stella that no one was going to hurt her, she became more scared. Stella yelled out that she was scared to die. Flay, frustrated with Shinn's treatment, grabs Stella and gives her a hug, telling Stella that she won't die and that she will protect her. Stella, hearing the same thing that Neo had said, starts crying in Flay's arms. To calm her, Shinn swears to protect her. They are stuck at the bottom of the cliff until a ZAFT boat arrives to rescue them. They become closer, but when Stella returns to Phantom Pain, her memories of Shinn and Flay are erased. Battle of Dardanelles Following the addition of Heine Westenfluss and his ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited, the Minerva is attacked by Phantom Pain and the Orb fleet commanded by Yuna Roma Seiran and Captain Todaka. The ZGMF-X10A Freedom, piloted by Kira Yamato, and the ''Archangel'' intervenes. Kira damages the Minerva. Kira destroys the missiles and attacks Shinn. Shinn goes into SEED mode and destroys the Abyss, killing its pilot, Auel, and decimates the Orb mobile suit force. Shinn then directly engages the Orb fleet, sinking several ships. Captain Todaka, is killed when Shinn attacks the Orb carrier Takemikazuchi. Discovery at Lodonia The Minerva is sent to investigate the Extendeds facility in Lodonia, the place where the Extendeds are created and trained. Shinn becomes even more angry with the Earth Alliance's Blue Cosmos leaders, asking how can they say tampering with genes is wrong when they do things like this. Stella attacks by herself, but she is defeated by Shinn and Athrun and becomes a prisoner on the Minerva. Shinn is shocked when he learns that Stella is the Gaia's pilot and one of the Earth Alliance's Extendeds. While tied to a bed due to her violent behavior, she cries out for Neo, and Shinn again attempts to calm her, though she does not recall who he is. When waking up again, tired and less aggressive, she sees Shinn and recognizes him this time, indicating the erasing of her memory was not completely successful. Afterward, Shinn overhears his commander's discussion which concludes that the Extended prisoner Stella will die without the right medical treatment, and her body will be transported to a ZAFT science facility for dissection and testing to study the Extended program. Horrified, Shinn decides to return Stella to the Earth Alliance, and does so with Rey's help. Both are confined as punishment and could have been executed, but are released on Gilbert Durandal's orders. Battle of Berlin A Former part of the Eurasian Federation has sided with ZAFT, therefore triggering a battle within the Earth Alliance. ORB would participate in the battle as per Atlantic Federation orders; just to let them see what would happen if they had sided with ZAFT. Phantom Pain has been given the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam to level the cities within the said defected Eurasian Federation. The Joule Team was assigned to the Minerva before the battle of Berlin. The Archangel, seeing as ORB had participated on the battle again, intervenes. Kira then proceeds to disable both sides with the Hi-MAT mode, but then a huge mobile armor comes out. The Destroy Gundam immediately fires its beams, and destroys almost everything in sight. Kira in the Freedom engages the Destroy and is joined by Shinn in the Impulse. When Shinn cuts open the Destroy's cockpit, Neo tells Shinn that Stella is the pilot. Shinn's feelings stop him from finishing the Destroy, and Stella's feelings for Shinn cause her to stop fighting, too. Kira and Neo would then go on fighting, with Kira finally putting an end to the Strike Noir and Neo Roanoke after slashing the mobile suit in half. Cagalli and the Murasame teams then defeat and kill Sting and the Chaos. The Freedom and the Rouge approaches them, and Stella panics and prepares to fire the Destroy's chest beam cannons. Kira stabs his beam saber through the Destroy's cannons, causing a chain reaction that destroys the giant mobile armor. Shinn, shocked by the outcome, could only watch as the mobile armor falls down. After the battle, he looks for Stella, but she was nowhere to be found. Operation: Angel Down Shinn admits to Rey that the Freedom is perhaps the strongest mobile suit in existence and its pilot is exceptional and practices computerized battle simulations between his Impulse and the Freedom. The Minerva is ordered to subdue the Archangel in the mission code-named "Operation Angel Down", Shinn gets his opportunity for revenge. After receiving the message that Archangel won't surrender, Shinn sees the Freedom and the Strike Rouge. Shinn takes off on the all-new Destiny Impulse and Lunamaria in her Saviour. Flay would then engage battle against Lunamaria, with both sides quickly damaging each other. Lunamaria, wanting Flay to comeback, rams the Saviour against the Strike Rouge, sending it crashing on the mountain side but is still functioning. Flay tries to escape, and Kira sees this. He locks swords with Luna, disabling the Saviour. Shinn, enraged even more, enters SEED mode and clashes with the couple. Flay then takes over by trying to shoot down the Impulse. She succeeds in taking out Shinn’s head, but Shinn requests and gets another body. He shoots the Strike Rouge’s arms, disabling it. He attempts to stab Flay until Kira swooshes in and takes the shot and loses the Freedom’s head. Kira yells that Flay should go back, which she does. Shinn attempts to chase her, but is stopped by the Freedom. He proceeds in destroying Kira's weapons. Fueled by hatred due to Stella’s “death”, He uses the Anti-Ship Sword to stab the Freedom, and it creates a huge explosion. When Shinn returns to the Minerva after destroying the Freedom, his comrades cheer him. Shinn tells Athrun that he defeated Freedom and killed its pilot, avenging Stella’s death and Athrun’s defeat. Furious by Shinn's rejoicing at the apparent death of Kira, Yzak punches Shinn in the face and begins to question him and shout on why Kira didn't deserve being killed. Rey counters that destroying Freedom and the Archangel was a direct order from ZAFT's headquarters, that all of them were obligated to obey. After the battle, Durandal makes a speech to the world. He exposes the existence of LOGOS, a shadowy military-industrial organization known which starts wars to stir up profits. He then proposes that if the people of LOGOS surrender, he will implement the Destiny Plan, which he says that every human would be equal. Eve of Chaos PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal presents Shinn and Athrun with ZAFT's two newest mobile suits the ZGMF-X66R Legend and the ZGMF-X42S Destiny. Durandal later confers with Rey and concludes Athrun will no longer work with them after the apparent "death" of Kira, and decides to frame Athrun. Unknown to them, Meer and Shinn have heard, though the latter became confused. He sends soldiers to detain Athrun, but Meer Campbell warns him, with Shinn dragged along. Athrun subdues the soldiers and flees ZAFT's Gibraltar military base with the help of Meyrin Hawke in the ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam. Durandal sends Rey and Shinn to hunt down Athrun. Rey tells Shinn that Athrun is a traitor and a defector, and that Meyrin is an accomplice, not a hostage. When Rey and Shinn catch up with Athrun, Rey starts to fight Athrun. Shinn initially tries to persuade Athrun to return to ZAFT. Athrun refuses and tries to persuade Shinn not to fight, or to at least let Meyrin go. Rey and Athrun then fought for Shinn's trust, and eventually Shinn gave in to Athrun, stopping the skirmish and defects with Athrun. But, the sly and cunning Rey, despite being ordered to retreat, fires at the Saviour, damaging the suit extensively. Shinn, could barely shield the suit, and also gets hit, knocking the pilot out. Unknown to Rey, Ledonir Kisaka and Rusty Mackenzie rescue Athrun, Shinn and Meyrin and bring them to ORB, where the Archangel was residing.